Through All Challenges
by YuviForever
Summary: High school days feel like lifetimes ago for the Generation of Miracles. As they slowly leave basketball behind and move forward with their respective careers, a figure from their past comes back to Japan and into their lives. This time, she's come to stay. Sequel to Through the Hoop.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket or any of the characters._

_A/N: This is a sequel to "Through the Hoop", but can be read as a standalone. Nanase Miho is a girl that was good friends with the Generations of Miracles but left Japan in her second high school year. She used to be Midorima's girlfriend._

* * *

**_1_: Welcome Back!**

Aomine Daiki used to hate mornings. And don't get him wrong, he still does, but in his program it's get up on time or be kicked out. A typical morning for the blue haired boy nowadays was to wake up with the help of his fellow police trainee roommates, head to the training facility, run laps, do sets of shooting range and hand to hand combat exercises, shower, and go grab breakfast. The rest of his day was either more various training exercises, or be drilled in _academics_.

He obviously didn't know what he signed up for when he enrolled to be a police officer.

This particular Saturday morning started out no different from the rest. However, the events that followed the training in the morning were different. Today he was heading to a party – a 'welcome back' party to be exact. As to who they were welcoming back… the thought of the girl put a smile on his face and helped push him through the normally gruesome exercises in the morning.

After taking a quick shower after breakfast, Aomine head to his room and looked for something nice to wear. Momoi's theme for the party was "Fashionably Formal", whatever that meant. After rummaging around for a few minutes, Aomine chucked on a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He loosely tucked the shirt in threw on a tie for good measures. He knew his pink haired childhood friend wouldn't approve, but picking out an outfit was way too hard, especially since he usually wore uniform when in police academy.

"Oooh, do you have a date with a special girl today Aomine?" Saito, Aomine's roommate, asked after glancing at his formal outfit.

The blue haired boy snickered. Special girl? Yep, she sure is. But date? Nope, it's been way too long for that. He might have once wished that he would get the chance to date her, but it has been five years and those feelings have long faded. They still kept in contact every now and then when she was in the States, but their relationship was purely platonic. Probably.

"Nah, just a welcome back party for an old friend of mine from high school. Satsuki booked us a venue downtown," Aomine replied. He grabbed his wallet and keys and walked towards the door of this dorm room, "Gonna head out now. See ya, Saito."

After exchanging his goodbyes with his roommate, Aomine head out towards the venue that Momoi booked for the reunion. The meeting time was for lunch, a few activities with everyone, and then a group dinner with drinks. The boy had been forced to help his friend set up everything before lunch time, which was why he was heading there early.

As Aomine travelled to the venue, he couldn't help but wonder what the whole event was going to be like. He knew all the previous Generations of Miracles were invited, as well as the girl herself. It has been so long since they all met up together. He usually hung out with Momoi or Kuroko during the weekends, and occasionally played basketball with Kise when the gold haired boy wasn't doing pilot training. He bought sweets from Murasakibara's bakery some time ago, but he hasn't heard from or seen Akashi or Midorima for over a year now. He knew that Akashi was a professional Shogi player, and sometimes sees him on TV, and he knew that Midorima was trying to get into medical school. Other than that, he was pretty clueless about what they were doing. The boy guessed it would be cool to get caught up with everyone again.

Finally arriving at the venue, he noticed that Momoi chose a nice location. She booked a room for parties near one of the bus stops in downtown Tokyo. It was close to the basketball courts that they used to compete at for school tournaments. There were a few bakeries around that he knew the special girl really liked during her time here, and a few more places that recently opened.

Feeling pretty impressed with the location, the boy opened the doors to the party venue and stepped in.

"Satsuki?" he called out once he was inside. The room was decorated with a banner that said, "WELCOME BACK, MIHO!" and balloons of various shapes and colors. There were tables set up on the side, which Aomine guessed was for the food. However, there was no sign of his pink haired childhood friend.

"Aomine-kun," a voice appeared from behind him.

Aomine jumped and looked towards the voice. Unsurprisingly, he found a small teal haired boy staring at him with an amused expression. Kuroko wore a simple dark blue suit with no tie. It suited him quite well.

Kuroko had learned to control his presence over the years. He can now choose when he wants to scare the crap out of people, and when he doesn't. He's training to be a kindergarten teacher after all, and it would be bad if he scared the kids. His expression has also gotten less expressionless from before, which was definitely a good sign for Aomine. However, that meant that the boy scared Aomine on purpose.

"TETSU!" Aomine huffed as he grabbed the boy and rubbed his fist in his head like old times, "why'd you have to scare me on purpose like that?!"

Kuroko laughed, "Aomine-kun, I don't know what you're talking about."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he let him go and gave his head a pat instead, "How you've been, Tetsu? And where's Satsuki?"

"Momoi-san is getting the cake from Murasakibara-kun's bakery. They should be here shortly. I've been well," Kuroko replied with a small smile, "Aomine-kun you look more tired than the last time I saw you."

Aomine sighed, "It's been a rough couple of weeks. So many early morning trainings…"

"Ah, that sounds terrible. But if anyone can do it, it's you Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied with enthusiasm.

Aomine smiled and immediately felt better. There was a reason why this small guy was his best friend for so many years. It was so good to see and talk to him again after the past couple of weeks.

"Thanks, Tetsu! Anyways, let's finish setting everything up and wait for Satsuki and Murasakibara to get here!" Aomine cheered went to the balloon section to help blow the balloons.

Kuroko followed and the two talked about their respective lives as they blew balloons. Kuroko told Aomine about his various tutoring and babysitting jobs part-time to his Arts degree at the University of Tokyo. Aomine reminisced about his gruesome mornings and a couple funny stories about his new roommate, Saito. Eventually, the two finished the balloons just in time as Momoi and Murasakibara stepped through the door.

"Dai-chan! You're here!" Momoi exclaimed as she ran over to her childhood friend. She had seen him just last week, but she's used to seeing him every day from when they were roommates before he got accepted into police academy. The girl gave the blue haired boy a big hug.

"Hey, Satsuki," Aomine replied as he returned her hug, "hey, Murasakibara." Aomine waved to the tall purple haired boy behind her. He was wearing a stripped white dress shirt with black pants. His purple hair was tied in a pony tail. He didn't seem to have grown taller from the last time he saw him, so that was good. A delicate looking box sat in his hands, which he quickly placed down on one of the tables in the room.

Murasakibara waved back, "Hi, Mine-chin, Kuro-chin."

Getting out of her hug, Momoi clapped her hands together, "Alright! Now we just need Akashi-kun here with the caterer and then Midorima-kun here with our guest of honor! I'm so excited to see her again!"

Aomine wondered if she got back together with Midorima already. He thought she just landed yesterday. How could they rekindle their relationship after a five year gap so quickly? Especially with Midorima being so recently out of a…

Aomine's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a familiar red haired boy stepped in with a plate full of food. Two men followed with carts of food and the boy ordered them to place them on the tables in the room.

"Akashi," Aomine muttered.

Akashi turned around and gave Aomine and everyone else a smile, "Daiki. And Tetsuya, Atsushi, and Satsuki. It's nice to see you all again."

"It's nice to see you too, Akashi-kun," Kuroko smiled.

Aomine inspected the red-haired boy. He had grown slightly taller, and his eyes a bit more narrow. He still emitted a demanding and authoritative aura, but his longer hair made him less intimidating. He wore a simple black suit with a red tie.

"The food is here now. Satsuki, when is everyone else arriving?" Akashi asked.

"Kise-kun can't be here for lunch unfortunately. He has mandatory pilot training that he can't miss. However, he'll be here later in the afternoon," Momoi chirped, "Mi-chan texted me that she'll be here with Midorima-kun in five minutes! Everyone be ready!"

Aomine suddenly felt very nervous. He knew he really shouldn't, but he didn't end things with the girl on the best note back then. Even though they've been Facetiming and texting over Facebook, it was just so different than talking in person. Plus, they haven't chatted for over a year now as well, so he had no idea what to expect.

As if on cue, the door opened and a skinny, petite girl stepped in. She was still around the same height as Kuroko, and her features still looked similar as before. However, everything else was so different.

Aomine always thought Nanase Miho was very cute and pretty. She was a keener when it came to her studies, and she was chirpy, friendly, and the nicest girl he's ever met. He had a huge crush on her due to her personality, but her looks were not really his type. He liked women with bigger fronts and more defined facial features.

The new Nanase Miho was definitely more beautiful than cute. She had cut her blue hair to a shoulder length, and it was curled in waves. Her face lost a lot of her baby fat and was more refined than previously. She wore a short silver dress that showed off her curves nicely and petite black pumps donned her feet.

_"Platonic," _Aomine reminded himself in his head. Plus, the tall, green haired man that followed her through the door was hard to ignore. The years were definitely good for Midorima as well. The boy had grown a bit taller, his eyes looked sharper, and his figure was as perfect as ever. He wore a black suit with a silver tie that matched Miho's dress. Aomine couldn't help but notice just how perfect the two looked together, and once again remining himself that his relationship with Miho was just _platonic_.

"MI-CHANNN!" Momoi was the first to break the silence. The pink haired girl pounced on the small, blue haired girl with extreme excitement.

"Sa-chan! It's so great to see you again!" Miho laughed as she hugged her pink haired friend back.

"I'm _soooo_ happy you're back, Mi-chan! I've missed you so much!" Momoi cried as she kept her hold on Miho.

Miho responded with giggles and further hugs. After many hugs later, Miho was finally released for the rest of the boys to greet. She gave Kuroko, Akashi, and Murasakibara many hugs and smiles while Aomine watched from the side. Momoi went to go set up the dishes with Midorima.

After her final greetings with Kuroko, Miho turned and her eyes met with Aomine's. Her eyes lit up as if she finally found who she was looking for.

"Dai-chan!" The girl grinned and walked over to greet Aomine finally.

The boy grinned back and opened his arms wide and gave the girl a firm hug, "Welcome back, Miho. I've missed you so much."

"Oh my gosh, Dai-chan, I've missed you guys so much too," Miho laughed as she buried her face into Aomine's chest, "I'm so happy to be back."

* * *

**A/N:**

**SURPRISE! I WROTE A SEQUEL. IT'S NOT DONE BUT IT HAPPENED :D. For all returning readers, it's been so long but WELCOME BACK! This story follows the epilogue from "Through the Hoop" and will detail Miho's new life in Japan. I will mostly focus on Miho, Midorima, and Aomine's lives and occasionally touch the other Generations of Miracle's lives. **

**As you guys can tell from the first chapter, it's probably not all smooth sailing for Miho and Midorima like we thought ;). It's been FIVE years after all. I've got lots o planned for this story lol.**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and whether you would like me to continue it. I'll mostly be doing the updating this summer as I'm currently in final exam season in school right now. I'm in Engineering and taking 6 courses so it's super busy and I won't have time till April 26th probably. **

**Thanks for all your support and hopefully see you soon! **

**~Yuvi**


End file.
